IBC ‘The Kapinoy Network’ Launches New Shows
March 22, 2014 If ABS-CBN is known as the Kapamilya network and GMA is known as the Kapuso network as well as TV5 is also known as the Kapatid network, IBC wants to be called as the “'Kapinoy'” network competing for supremacy in the two major TV networks in the country. DZMZ ingeniously reinvented itself into iDMZ 891 (Danze Muzic Zone) with a tagline Ang Tunay Na Sayaw Pinoy!. iDMZ 891 successively with the dance music, hip-hop and R&B, OPM and other foreign hit songs, Hot AC and remixed music. Today, iDMZ 891 continues to fly high with the dancing craze and hip-hop tunes. In caused of the PCGG for the floating of privatization, the government-owned sequstered TV and radio station officially launched its claim as the third wheel in local TV landscape in a very explosive and extravagant trade relaunch staged last March 21, at the Smart Araneta Coliseum in Diliman, Quezon City suggesting offerings from the Kapinoy network are already intruding this thread to bash that means IBC is indeed starting to be a competitive threat to the other 2 stations during prime time on Channel 13 – part of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). IBC is also one of the three government-owned television networks in the Philippines, and is broadcasted across the country. More work in the entertainment industry and more quality programs for the audience from the soap operas and fantasy series that dominate rival schedules are already in strong number three terms of ratings. He said ABS-CBN and GMA Network were getting almost 100 percent of the advertising revenues in the television industry and that other networks received a little portion of the total budget as IBC in 30%. The lessons above reflect in IBC’s core values today: Meritocracy, Excellence, Teamwork, Teaching and Learning, Honesty and Integrity across all the station's programs. Home to the Viva Tagalog movies, the station-produced local sitcoms, the trend-setting soap operas and fantasy series, variety shows, tokusatsu and anime hits, game shows, reality shows, top-rating asianoveas and telenovelas and the PBA and NBA basketball games for the Filipino sports fans as well also as the mixed martial arts ONE FC, The Superstar Network became more aggressive surging ahead in the ratings game at the phenomenal growth, they brought back great tokusatsu anime hits in the Philippines and shook up its programming schedule in both weekday and weekend slots, in hopes of reversing the downward trend in terms of ratings for the weekday morning slot as the potential of animes and tokusatsu for high ratings. Programming strategy has been working Channel 13 has more 'mass' shows and can throw its weight around of its reach. They keep the cartoons during times when children are home and primetime is more for family oriented shows. Everyone can watch the shows and make for a bigger audience. IBC there have some 'popular' anime and tokusatsu that are watched by advantage doing the right thing by posting soaps in all around ad revenues to accommodate loaded primetime programs. A government-state channel was the channel aired the first anime in the Philippines. Candy Candy. It was aired in the late 70's before the rise of the mecha animes like Voltes V, Daimos, Battle Ball and Starblazers. Today, it is the home of the tokusatsu, sentai and some anime series: Ghost Fighter, Kirarin and Kamen Rider Fourze reign there anime put up their powerhouse line-up. We hope that our presence as a relatively new and exciting player will help expand the field for the industry’s growth as a whole. We remain committed to the mission and vision of IBC-13 that truly serves the best interests of our brothers and sisters, wherever they may be.” Here is the list of IBC’s current roster of new programs (and some tweaks on old programs) presented during the trade launch: * Anna Luna - The remake of 90's classic soap opera, airing on weekdays at 2:30 p.m. premieres March 3. The teleserye is topbilled by Abby Bautista as the title role, along with Matt Evans, Maricar Reyes, Jeric Raval, Tricia Santos and Albie Casiño, directed by Mervyn Brondial. * Gaya ng Dati - The children's teleserye airing weekdays at 3:15 p.m. Topbilled by the child actor Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., together with Cara Eriguel and Jeffrey Hidalgo. * Janella in Wonderland - The top-rating fantaserye aired on weeknights at 7:45 p.m. The fantasy series is starring the only primetime princess Janella Salvador is the lead role as she played her own character for an ordinary girl Janella Bernardo for the mermaid princess under the sea above the island. Under the direction of Jeffrey Jeturian, Salvador's leading men Marlo Mortel, Victor Anastacio and Andrei Felix, with Precious Lara Quigaman, Bobby Andrews, Alyanna Angeles, Alfred Vargas and Bettina Carlos. * Only Me and You - The romantic kilig-serye starring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer and the primetime princess Ingrid dela paz airs weeknights at 8:30 p.m. Directed by Monti Parungao. * Maghihintay Sa'yo - The network's top-rating and multi-awarded soap opera drama series on Philippine TV airing from Monday to Friday at 9:15 p.m. The primetime hit teleserye top-billed by the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes together with the world-renowned box-office action star Raymart Santiago played the roles of the main protagonists in the series with boosting a powerhouse cast as some of the showbiz industry names are Diether Ocampo, Sandy Andolong, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada, Ian Veneracion, Jaclyn Jose, Princess Punzalan, Juan Rodrigo, Bimby Yap, Jr., Nathan Lopez, Abigail Macapagal, JC Tiseco, Maxene Magalona, DJ Durano, Tetchie Agbayani, Nikki Bacolod, Steven Silva, Joyce Jimenez, Xyriel Manabat, Janeena Chan, Dino Imperial, Andi Manzano, Maui Taylor, Noel Trinidad, Elisse Joson, Bojo Molina, Ramil Rodriguez and Gardo Versoza with the very special participation of Cheska Garcia and Rommel Padilla directed by award-winning TV and movie director Wenn V. Deramas as Barretto's soap opera director. * TODAS Kids - the network's daily afternoon youth-oriented kiddie gag show on Philippine TV aired from Monday to Friday at 4:30 p.m. Our sketch comedy variety show featuring children in various comedic situations include Thirdy Lacson, Abby Bautista, Cassy Legaspi, Mavy Legaspi, Juan Miguel Urquico, Mutya Orquia, Aldred Nasayao, Andrés Muhlach, Sofia Millares, Juan Carlos Urquico, Lance Lucido, Xyriel Manabat, Miel Cuneta, Louise Abuel, Harvey Bautista, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Izzy Canillo, Timothy Chan, Kendra Kramer and Gerald Pesigan are the famous child star wonders in the artists enlisted a group of kids and teens. * Maya Loves Sir Chief - A feel-good romantic sitcom that imparts of the Filipino family values starring the comedy queen Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and veteran Richard Yap (Sir Chief Lim), every Saturday at 9 p.m. with more episodes and more guests. To be joined by Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce. * The Million Second Quiz - a Sunday night top-rating game show every Sunday at 7 p.m. will win P1 million pesos cash prize and loans in money hosted by Robi Domingo. * Dingdong n' Lani - The musical variety show hosted by the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha, every Sunday a 9 p.m. * Joey & Teysi - daily morning talk show with Joey Marquez and Tessie Tomas this Monday to Friday 7:45 a.m. * Hell's Kitchen - the Philippine version of the American reality cooking competition, which is premiered on March 30 and airs weekdays at 11:30 a.m. is hosted by Chef Rob Pengson. * DMZ-TV - a dance variety show hosted by Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio. The show which airs on Saturdays at 6 p.m. simulcast over iDMZ 891 on radio, is directed by Mark Reyes. * Love Notes - A Saturday primetime drama anthology serials airs on Saturdays at 8 p.m. hosted by Joe D'Mango featuring weekly love stories through lucky sender letter. * Friends 4Ever - a teen-oriented light drama series on Philippine TV history starring the country;s hottest top teen stars such as Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. The show which will start airing last March 2 every Sunday at 3 p.m. to 4 p.m. will be under the direction of Laurenti Dyogi and Mark Reyes. * T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) - Saturday night gag show on Saturday at 9:45 p.m. starring Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Elmo Magalona, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Jimmy Muna. Directed by Bert de Leon and written by Isko Salvador. * Born to be a Superstar - The top-rating reality show for the national talented singing contest hosted by the Kapinoy singing champions Anja Aguilar with the four judges of Joey Albert, Sam Concepcion, Paula Bianca and Gino Padilla airs, every Sunday at 7:45 p.m. with a new season starting April 6. * APO Tanghali Na! - Every Monday to Friday at 12:15 p.m. and Saturday at 12 high noon. The noontime variety show hosted by the much-awaited return of APO Hiking Society composed of Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo for OPM legends, along with their co-host are Rica Peralejo, Antoniette Taus, Bela Padilla and Alfred Vargas will gave It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga! a run of their money. * Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? - More episodes for the Saturday night game show at 7 p.m. hosted by Drew Arellano by winning P2 million pesos cash prize. * Hey it's Fans Day! - The feel-good habit Sunday youth-oriented musical variety show for teens, yuppies and kids at 12:15 p.m. Hosted by James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV with a co-hosts and performances of today's hottest young stars will gave ASAP 19 and Sunday All Stars. * CelebrityDATCom - Marketed a showbiz talk show at 4 p.m. with veteran talk show host and Inquirer Entertainment columnist Dolly Anne Carvajal, sports personality Anthony Suntay and the actress Tessie Tomas as the hosts aired on a weekend in the most talk shows. * Chinatown TV - Every Sunday at 9 a.m., the country's premier, longest-running, and original Filipino-Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show. Hosted by a variety of talented and well-rounded hosts are Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Joseph Tullao, RJ Valentin and Wendelyn Ty as a star-studded who are not only adept at the English, Filipino, and Chinese languages but also full of vigor and enthusiasm, promises to inform as much as entertains. * KapinoyLand - The multi-awarded and top-rated daily children's highly education show produced by IBC Foundation, Inc. and Philippine Children's Television Foundation, Inc. based on KapinoyLand in the Philippines for brand of the Kapinoy network. It is aired from Saturday 9 a.m. Some of the character mascots are Mr. Kapinoy, Baby Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Pinoy with a puppets are RemoteBoy, Manok and PinoyFlag from the success of TV, toys, books, stickers and so much more as the first live-action Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action Filipino animated and full length 3D computer-animated format concept is based on time traveling teaching values and basic learnings for pre-school kids (in Filipino) with the Filipino children. Meeting appeal to 2-5 years old for baby, 10-13 years for kids of these children, and will singing, dancing and playing for kids as live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated and features that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and games. To making craft arts, make some unique and beautiful artworks using any artwork tools such as cardboard, pencil, pentel pens, colored papers, cartolina, etc., and they use foods to make works of arts. IBC-13 has decided to beef up its news and current affairs programs. "The new management is supportive and the very credible and reliable source of news, information and public service content," IBC public affairs director Mayet Camacho informs. IBC News and Current Affairs under the Media ng Bayan set-up has also gone stronger with new shows and new faces on board. Among them are Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna-Go, hard-hitting Ben Tulfo and head for IBC News and Current Affairs as Maria Ressa. They now join familiar IBC faces that include Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann, Vincent Santos, Randy David, Czarinah Lusuegro and others. "The programs which were conceptualized and re-evaluated by Boots and Mr. Canoy. It has made the bold of its current affairs programs from afternoon to late-night in order to reach more viewers, empower Filipinos with information and deliver compassionate public service. “We continue to uphold our obligation and commitment to serve our audience. We tell stories that inspire, empower and enable communities and individuals in a revolutionary move to make public service more accessible to Filipino audiences,” said Maria Ressa, head of IBC Integrated News and Current Affairs. Some of the new IBC News and Current Affairs shows are: * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? - The network's morning newsmagazine program delivers the perfect mix of the latest news, features, entertainment, lifestyle and public service every mornings from 5 to 7:45 a.m. Veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Cathy Eigenmann, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Jodi Sta. Maria and Dr. Edwin Bien host from Monday to Friday. * Express Balita - the station's hour-long early primetime news program on Philippine TV aired from Monday to Friday at 6:30 p.m. Anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go. (simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and IBC News Network). It has been domination of pit their news programs TV Patrol and 24 Oras. * News Team 13 - the network's late-night newscast which is aired on weeknights at 11:30 pm. It is anchored by veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Czarinah Lusuegro. * IBC Headliners - the network's hourly news capsule airs daily at 10 a.m. to 12 noon, 2 p.m., 4 p.m. and on primetime at 10 p.m. with Jess Caduco, Jinky Baticados and Alvin Baltazar. * Express Balita Weekend - the weekend newscast every Saturday 12:15 a.m. and Sunday 12 midnight with anchors Vincent Santos and Phoebe Javier. * Linawin Natin - Every Monday at 12 midnight, hosted by Vincent Santos which will focuses on the issues and programs of the government. * Good Take - Tuesday 12 midnight, a tele-magazine program hosted by Cathy Eigenmann, earned for IBC in the Catholic Mass Media Awards for best adult educational program. Now on its 14th year, will tell the inspiring stories and success stories about ordinary people make living heroes that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino showcasing that highlights extraordinary and achievements of individuals. * Hapi Kung Healthy - Every Sunday mornings at 8:30 a.m., a sitcom magazine program that deals with health issues and aims to educate children and parents diseases and to prevent the spread of these ailments. It is hosted by Manilyn Reynes and Dr. Edwin Bien, with co-host Jeff Arcilla, Lou Veloso and Arlene Tolibas under the direction of Jeffrey Jeturian. * Team Rescue 911 - Every Monday at 5:15 p.m., IBC News and Current Affairs and IBC Foundation's emergency response unit Tulong Kapinoy that documents the real tension and drama of saving lives and the rescue operations of the IBC's Tulong Kapinoy news team with Ralf Rivas that constitute the formidable weekday afternoon programming line-up of IBC. * Report Kay Boss! - Every Wednesday at 5:15 p.m., hosted by Carla Lizardo helps the documentary of President Benigno Noynoy Aquino III. The 30-minute newsmagazine program focuses on the President Aquino’s achievements through governments programs and projects as the administration. * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas - Every Friday at 12 midnight, Atty. Batas Mauricio delivers this public service and legal affairs program to inform and educate every Filipinos about human rights, supreme court, law office and the law world. * Bitag - Every Saturday at 11:30 p.m., an investigative and public service program hosted by the multi-awarded and hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo operates semi-autonomously, conducting reconnaissance and surveillance and deploys their own agents as undercovers in reality-based. Opens the action-packed to uncover cases of abuse, neglect or cruelty, as well as corrupt practices in the government and the various modus operandi of criminals. * Forum ni Randy - Every Wednesday at 12 midnight, a new highly-rated talk show first TV in Filipino hosted by the sociologist Randy David which is using a forum. This topics range the debate, no-holds-barred on the issues and the live studio discussion on-air, face-to-face, opposing views and fact vs. fact a panel and a representative from police and armed forces with representative from the Government and other related professions. * Lingkod Bayan - Every Thursday at 5:15 p.m., the format of Lingkod Bayan television program is pure public service which caters all walks of life but most specifically the poorest members of our society. Hosted by Tony Falcon, a 23 year veteran of public service broadcasting. * Global Mission - Live every Tuesday at 5:15 p.m, the public service program is like a watchdog of government services over Pinoy abroad efforts at exposing graft and corruption by public servants about global. It also acts as a medium to raise the level of public awareness on basic rights of citizens to wide-ranging OFW topics that include migration, human rights, worker’s rights and welfare. It is hosted by IBC News head Maria Ressa and Jun Veneracion encourages the public to air their grievances and complaints regarding the inaction or incompetence of government and private entities in the overseas of Overseas Filipino Workers as OFW, and about the call center agent of hotline. * Travel and Trade - Hosted by Cheska Garcia-Kramer airs Thursdays at 12 midnight premieres April 3. Where you can find adventure and explore tourist destination in the Philippines. It focuses on our beautiful islands and Filipino customs, traditions and beliefs, with the Philippine tourism, tours guide, fiestas, explored places in the Philippines around our country's scenic and historic spots, patronizing our very famous, hidden and unexplored wonders and travel destinations in the countryside gave me the chance to travel to various parts of the country. * Makabayang Duktor - Every Friday at 5:15 p.m., a public service program hosted by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong with conceptualized by their TV mentor Boy Abunda who also acts as their creative consultant. Viewers will see them the doctors will tackle the health and medical problems faced by short people afflicted with dwarfism head on started our MD Foundation tandem inside their Boy’s Van out on mission of house visits to those in need of medical attention and visit the poorest areas of Manila and give free medical services, free medicines, and long-term follow-up to the poor and the sick. In just a matter of months and weeks, the Kapinoy Network was able to convince stars like Joey de Leon, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Diether Ocampo, Jake Cuenca, Cristine Reyes, the box-office action star Raymart Santiago and Joe D'Mango to sign up with them. The new recruits will complement the station’s batch of superstars led by APO Hiking Society, Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar and Robi Domingo together with the established Kapinoy singing champons such as Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon and Aria Clemente. Kapinoy roster of talents are AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Josh Padilla, Aki Torio, Tessie Tomas, Joey Marquez, Freddie Webb, Ronald Valdez, Ian Veneracion, Princess Punzalan, Kapinoy Talent Center artists like Khalil Ramos, Sue Ramirez, Diego Loyzaga, Liza Soberano, Francis Magundayao, Elisse Joson, Ella Cruz and Nathan Lopez, the child star wonders are Bimby Aquino-Yap, Abby Bautista, Thirdy Lacson, Xyriel Manabat, Juan Carlos Urquico and Juan Miguel Urquico, Mutya Orquia, Cassy Legaspi and Mavy Legaspi. The Superstar Network has now the advantages in financial resources through IBC Administrative Services and Human Resources Department. The country's third leading network has now the capability of producing more shows and improve its creative and innovative content. In the Ad Congress, Eric Canoy, the network's chairman, laid out the following plans and goals for IBC: * Use high-def production equipment, tapeless digital system, and improve their transmission through more powerful transmitters nationwide. * Beef up their news department five times bigger than it is now, and not only come out with new shows. * Develop their own talents through the Kapinoy Talent Center. * Producing its own music albums through the music recording company IBC Records, also competing with their own rival Star Records and GMA Records. * Put up their own film division in the movie production outfit IBC Films to produce more movies than the combined output of the two leading networks now. * The mobile pghonme in the country of Kapinoy Convergence, Inc. with''' IBC Mobile'. The '''IBC' team managemnt is now headed by chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, executive vice-president Lito Ocampo-Cruz, vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia, Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez, Jaime Alanis, Diosdado Marasigan, Ernesto Maipid, Jr., Jose Raphael Hernandez, Lauro Visconde and Alturo Alejandrino as part of IBC Board of Directors, sales and marketing head Tessie Taylor, IBC News and Current Affairs head Maria Ressa and IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi. Can IBC make it happen? Will this new leadership put the Kapinoy network in the running third in ratings game with the two pioneer stations ABS-CBN and GMA from the top slot they both claim and continues to be settle for the third spot. With the entry of some of their shows in the Mega Manila TV ratings race and the domination of its timeslot getting higher based on the Kantar Media survey. A sneak peek at IBC′s newest Station ID: